PR: Future Shock
by Emolichic1
Summary: Kimberly is the leader and mentor of a whole new team of Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Power Rangers: Future Shock

Tommy/Kim reunite later after the kids bump into Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Zhane, Andros, Carter, Leo, Eric, and Wes at a Dinosaur museum.  
They find out Kim is the Pink Ranger and leads the Future Shock team.  
Or the newest people wearing spandex after Dino Charge.

Disc.: Don't own Power Rangers.

Summary: Shock Revenger is trying to eliminate all species and take over the planet. It's up to Kimberly and 5 teens to disarm him.

Suit creations: White pants. Dragon like helmets. And colored suits in Pink, light Blue, Blue, Black, Crimson, Orange, White, and Red.

Zords: Giffaro- Red, Sphinxa- Pink, Hydra- Cyan, Corinth- Blue, Duci- Orange, Omego- Black, Granado- Orange, and Starro- White

Form the Gallant Mega Zord.

Weapons: Dragon Daggers, Dragon Bow, Dragon Claws, Dragon Fists, Dragon Blade, Dragon Staff, Dragon Shield, and Dragon Sword

Dragon Super Cycles

Command Center: Dragon Chamber

Villain's place: Fossilized Crystal Cave

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Adam/Aisha, evil Green Luke/Cyan Lexi

Rangers:

Sean Scott- Red

Drew Davey- Blue

Nathan Randolph- White

Ben Kase- Orange

Lily Hanson- Cyan

Trey Miller- Black

Luke Walker- Evil Green

Discardia walked the Earth for a dozen of years, not caring about life, civilians, cars, or plants. Just world domination in her grasp. Before Zordon and before time. It's called 'Discard' for a reason. And that 'reason' alone is enough to disturb remaining peace on the world.

And other planets were ruled under her, disregarded and turned into evil spawns like Dark Specter and his drones.

Human beings to do his biddings.

Until he too was destroyed.

By his own work.

That latest villain is Shock Revenger, someone with a powerful army known 'Cyclops.'

Half animal. Half plant.

He has his very own cave, a fossilized crystal cavern holding many of his henchmen.

And slaves.

The laughing Hyena for one always followed him around like a lost puppy or Skeletal, Jentka, and Ontarius.

"Daughter, give me the light sphere!" He commanded in a hollow voice.

She scattered to the forefront with it.

"View where we're landing."

"To Earth," he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Hanson or 'Lexi' walked over to a game store to pick out her favorite RCade: Cars Cruise.

It's a game of street racing, something she liked as a small kid.

She likes to skate board and ride with the guys.

She is the younger sis of Tori.

Drew also walked to the same place. Drew Davey. He's always wearing brand Blue clothes, a sign that he will become the Blue Ranger for this future team while the evil is boosting power.

The two ran into each other.

Lily: Gosh, I am so sorry! I am such a twerp!

"No worries, it's just me," he laughed. 'Gosh, she was cute,' he thought straining to get a better look. She looked like Avril Lavigne with the baggy pants, but wore glasses.

And ultimately contacts.

Two very snobby girls spoke up with laughter. "There's whale face," said Kendi.

"Uh huh." Lucy.

"Oh my gosh, they're here, the devil two somes!" She spoke up with a yell.

"Call us sometime," said Lucy to Drew, but he snared at her. "To you two freaks...!? NO WAY...!"

Kendi was fired up and stalked out the door followed by her favorite side kick. "FREAKS," she hollered out.

"Don't mess with Kendi. She is the 'DEVIL' herself!"

Ben rode on his bike. He stopped when he was kicked from his bike. There's the two bullies: Daniel and Tony mocking him with spray guns.

"Hey nerd, get over here before we clobber ya...!"

Someone else came to help him: Sean. "You alright...?"

He took his hand and shook it. "Thanks man. Those grease balls really got me... Are we going to the same school...?"

"New like me huh...?"

"Nope, been around Landell High for a while."

"Well, let me pitch you a ride and you can show me around." "Sure," he shrugged and they disappeared.

Background theme of Future Shock begin playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's new crush never noticed her again. She shrugged and went home to Tori.

She was baking Potato Pie.

"Ugh, I hate that crap!"

"Come on, it's my favorite... This time, I made it especially good."

"Burnt," she asked the dreaded question. She really hated this particular food because one: burnt and two: tasted like coal.

"My food can't be that crappy..."

"Please, your fiancé couldn't even garf it up!"

Tori: That's because Blake is at Factory Blue's...

Blake: Hon, I'm home!

"There he is now," said Lily.

The Asian came in soaked and wet with mud from riding.

He shook off the mud.

"Ew Blake!"

He laughed and pecked her on the right cheek. "How's my honey bee..."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please don't display right in front of me..."

"What, you've seen me naked!"

She gasped. "So an accident!" Yep, she went into the bathroom when he was in the shower. It was embarrassing and something that created the pink tint.

"Come on honey bee, don't tease her..."

Kimberly placed the tray down holding several cell phone Dragon head morphers.

"Nathaniel," called his mom. "Dad is on the line." He rushed down the stairs and picked it up.

"Hey pops!" His dad Bert told him how his grams was and he sat back shocked.

"She's, no NO, she's NOT...!"

He balled up and balled up his fists.

'How can you say she's DEAD...!?'


End file.
